Amor Venenoso
by miu-chan5
Summary: Existen diferentes tipos de amor; esponjoso, cariñoso, cursi, frio, seco, masoquista. Esos y mas pero hay uno que es el mas peligroso de todos ese es...el amor venenoso.


Hey~ realmente se que eh estado morida últimamente :D ¡pero eh vuelto! ¡como un zombie! :) ok no ._. mejor me callo, bueno para celebrar mi regreso eh hecho este one-shot, espero que sea de su agrado~ y perdones mis horrores de ortografía realmente...ya me metí a asesorías para eso ._.

* * *

Hoy era un día normal como cualquier otro, abrí los ojos, me levante y me mire al espejo...aun falta...tengo que ser completamente hermosa para él, me subí la blusa y mire mi estomago, no, eh subido de peso, no puedo estar gorda si soy la amante del mejor asesino del mundo. Me dirigí al baño, abrí la tapa de la taza mientras me arrodillaba y metía dos dedos a la boca, sí, soy bulímica y que, mientras tenga una buena figura para el no importa mi salud. Al terminar me metí a bañar, me arregle y baje a la cocina me encontré a mama, Fuuta e I-pin.

Reborn, Tsuna y sus guardianes se fueron a Italia al parecer para un entrenamiento especial; me fui a sentar a la silla...tengo hambre.

-Buenos dias y vi como se sorprendía, al parecer estaba distraída.

-Ara ara Bianchi buenos días, no te vi llegar-. me saludo como siempre con una sonrisa peo parecía mas feliz de lo normal.

-Sucede algo mama? pareces muy feliz-.

-Enserio? no me di cuenta, recibí una llamada de Reborn-kun al parecer llegaban hoy en la tarde y tienen algo importante que decirnos-.

Eso si me sorprendió MI Reborn llegaba hoy no podía estar más contenta pero...me pregunto que será lo que tiene que decir...bah no a de importar de seguro son cosas de la mafia.

-Eso es genial mama, planeas hacer algo?-.

-¡SI! planeaba hacer una fiesta de bienvenida de seguro Tsu-kun y sus amigos vendrán con mucha hambre-.

-Necesitas ayuda mama?-.

-Ara ara, eres bienvenida Bianchi~-. asentí y mire a Fuuta e I-pin, han estado muy silenciosos hoy.

-Sucede algo niños? han estado muy quietos-. Vi como los dos se ponían tensos y estreche mis ojos, que los puede poner así?

-N-nada Bianchi-nee e-es que...hoy tenemos un examen de matemáticas-. claramente no me creí eso pero bueno hay que seguirles la corriente.

-Oh, ya veo...no van a llegar tarde? dos vieron el reloj y apresurados recogieron sus cosas y salieron corriendo a la escuela.

-Los niños de hoy son muy energéticos verdad?-. yo solo asentí y me puse a comer.

Ya después del desayuno mama y yo nos pusimos a preparar todo, pusimos globos, un cartel de "bienvenidos", hicimos un pastel y un banquete, unas horas después fui por los niños a la escuela, se veían muy entusiasmados. Al llegar a casa mama se fue a la cocina, los niños a sus cuartos y yo a mi habitación, debería estar presentable para Reborn, me puse un vestido negro, unas medias que llegaban a la mitad de los muslos, me puse labial rojo y me mire al espejo me veía...hermosa...claro debería estarlo para él.

-¡Bianchi-chan ya llegaron!-. suspire emocionada y baje las escaleras apresurada.

Al llegar me encontré con Hayato agarrado de la mano de Takeshi eso ya lo sabía y yo no soy nadie para entrometerme en su relación, vi a Mukuro y Hibai lanzándose miradas asesinas mientras Chrome los veía nerviosa y Lambo jugando con Fuuta e I-pin, al dirigir mi vista a la puerta vi emocionada entrar a Reborn pero...que es...que es esto...porque esta agarrado de la mano con Tsuna, por que Tsuna está sonrojado y nervioso pero a la vez feliz, parecen...parecen muy felices, que...que dijo Reborn...todos parecen muy emocionados, porque mama los está felicitando?

Sentí como alguien agarraba mi hombro y voltee encontrándome a mama con una mirada preocupada.

-Estas bien Bianchi-chan? no deberías estar feliz? ¡Tsu-kun y Reborn-kun se van a casar!-. veía como mama seguía hablando emocionada pero solo tenia una cosa en mente: "Reborn y Tsuna se van a casar, Rebon y Tsuna se van a casar...alguien a quien amo y alguien a quien considero mi hermano se van a...casar"

-¿Bianchi-chan?-. me sobresalte y puse mi mejor sonrisa para no preocupar a mama.

-No es nada mama, vamos hay que celebrar que Reborn y Tsuna se van a...casar-

Sentí como alguien agarraba mi hombro y mire a mama viéndome preocupada.

-Estas bien Banchi? No deberias estar feliz? Tsu-kun y Reborn-kun se van a ¡casar!-. Vi como mama segua hablando emocionada pero solo tenia una cosa en mente: "Reborn y Tsuna se van a casar, Reborn y Tsuna se van a casar...alguien a quien amo mucho y a quien considero mi hermano se van a...casar"

-Bianchi?-. Me sobresalte y puse mi mejor sonrisa para no preocupar a mama.

-No es nada mama vamos...a celebrar que Reborn y Tsuna se van a...casar-. Mama solo asintió y regreso a la cocina donde estaban todos.

Al entrar a la cocina Reborn y Tsuna me dirigieron las miradas yo solo me limite a asentir y asentir, camine hacia Reborn y me pare enfrente de el.

-Cuida de Tsuna no por que seas condenadamente sexy significa que te dejare que lo lastimes, el es como un hermanito para mi-. Reborn me vio con sorpresa pero después oculta la mirada con su sombrero y sonrió suavemente...¿por que me tuve que enamorar de el?

-Claro que si Banchi no dudes en que lo haré feliz-. Sonreí y mire a Tsuna quien me veía con cierta sorpresa.

-Tsuna...felicidades espero que se la pasen muy bien-.

-Claro Bianchi te lo agradezco-

Me despedí de ellos y camine hacia la sala donde estaba solo, me senté en el sillón y cerré los ojos.

-...Hermana-. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con unos ojos verde preocupados

-Sucede algo Hayato?-.

-...bueno, es que yo...-.

-Estoy bien-. Le interrumpí sabiendo lo que se refería.

-...segura?-. Pregunto preocupado

-Sí, solo...necesito algo de aire fresco-.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando y sabes...me alegro de ser tu hermano-. Se fue dejándome sorprendida "me alegro de ser tu hermano" esa frase se repetía varias veces en mi mente.

-Si...y yo me alegro de ser tu hermana-.

Salí de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y camine por las solitarias calles de Namimori sin darme cuenta estaba justamente en la misma calle donde conocí a Tsuna los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar mi mente donde conocí a Reborn, cuando me pidió que fuera su amante, nuestra primera cita, cuan le di mi virginidad, cuando el me dijo que se iría a entrenar a el próximo jefe Cavallone, cuando Hayato se fue de casa, eso y mas recuerdos vinieron invaden mi cabeza, sentí húmedo en mis mejillas, estaba...estaba llorando, me abrace a mi misma y empece a sollozar fuertemente sacando todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo

-duele verdad?-. Escuche una voz a mis espaldas haciéndome voltear y me tope con unos ojos oscuros, era una mujer de más o menos 25 años de pelo rojo y ojos negros.

-Quien eres?-. Pregunte con vos temblorosa por el llanto.

-Enserio no me recuerdas?-. Saco una pistola de su gabardina y me apunto hacia el pecho yo estaba inmóvil mi cuerpo no reaccionaba...o no quería reaccionar.

-Ah!, ya recordé...eres la mujer del hombre que mate hace un año-. Si la recuerdo ellos eran una pareja ejemplar pero lamentablemente se me dio la misión de asesinarlo el era una amenaza para Vongola

-Duele verdad? Duele cuando te quitan al amor de tu vida?-.

-...como?-. Pregunte sorprendida, ella solo me dio una sonrisa burlona y contesto.

-Por que el amor es venenoso verdad Bianchi?-.

*Bam*

-"Reborn, Tsuna, espero que sean felices"-.

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Realmente...Bianchi me cae bien, es mi personaje femenino favorito...y después Chrome, si se han de preguntar por que Fuuta e I-pin estaban tensos es por que si, ellos ya sabían que Reborn tenia una relación con Tsuna y bueno eso fue todo.

Micchi se va, pero volverá pronto~

Bye bi~


End file.
